


Rabbit Heart

by readytobebolder



Series: suburbia, i've given you all [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Dildos, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Good Trans Vibes, M/M, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Strap-Ons, Summer Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans!Mollymauk, trans!caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder
Summary: Summer heat is impossible to deal with unless you're Molly, who just struts around naked. Caleb does not mind.





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> More filth, coming your way.
> 
> Thanks to Zari for betaing this!!!

“You don't have to, you know that, right?” Molly said, cocking an eyebrow at Caleb, who looked at their jewelled tail swishing softly in the air.

Smoke swirled up to the ceiling of the apartment and Caleb sighed and gave a shrug, “I know? I just - I'm curious.”

“Hm. Your choice,” Molly lifted their legs and swung them slowly, their backside shining still from the shower.

They wore nothing, breasts against the mattress, lovingly and tantalizingly brushing Caleb's side as they flicked some ash on the ashtray beside them. Caleb wasn't fully naked, he was in his boxers and his smallest binder to fight the heat, the two of them hopping under the freezing shower spray from time to time.

The joint smelled strong and Caleb grasped it for a second, inspecting it as Molly leaned down and kissed his freckled shoulder, humming as Caleb's free hand ran through their ass, so soft, looking so good.

“You're really into trying new things lately,” they smiled at him, humming as he took a deep hit of the joint. Thankfully, he didn't have a coughing fit like the first time he'd tried tobacco, but he did wince and gave it back to Molly. “Not for you?”

“At all,” he groaned. “Hate it. Just like tobacco.”

“That's fine,” they shrugged, taking the joint from his and finishing it up, putting it out on the ashtray and taking it all to the nightstand. “You do what you want.”

“Hmmm,  _ ja _ , I know,” he turned his body and slid his hand between their legs, smiling as he felt them wet enough to slide hot fingers to their clit easily.

“Horny?” They maneuvered their legs to make it easier for him to penetrate them.

“S’the heat,” Caleb replied, rolling closer to bury his face on their breasts. “Makes you go around naked all the time and I wanna stay in bed with you all day.”

“Wait until Caddy gets home,” they breathed out as he began to fuck them with two fingers, thumb rubbing circles against that bundle of nerves, spreading their legs with a grin. “Hmmm, you wanna - want the strap-on?”

“The what?” Caleb paused, confused, his fingers stilling within them, making Molly mewl as they moved to their back. “Molly, what's that?”

“A strap-on is a fake dick you can put,” their talons gently ran through Caleb's inner thigh, gently stroking his crotch. “Right here. So you can fuck me.”

Caleb's mouth went completely dry at that, his eyes widening, breath shortening.

“I can - I can do that?” He whispered, sitting up to watch them with hopeful eyes. “That's - Gods, fucking you would be… Molly -”

“You're cute,” they laughed merrily, spreading their legs for him to step in-between. Caleb breathed out a laugh as well, pulling his fingers from them to step between their thighs.

He loved to see them like this, all happy and spread out and naked and comfortable. He loved to be part of this couple, be a star in the constellation. Clay was soft and calm and slightly bookish while Molly was fun and wild and earnest and he  _ loved _ them. He loved them  _ so much _ .

“I want to fuck you,” Caleb whispered, heart leaping when Molly smiled. “Gods, I want to so bad.”

“Want you too,” they breathed, pulling him down for a kiss. “Hmmm, Caleb, you're so hot -”

“Yeah, this fucking heat,” Caleb groaned, kissing their sweaty collarbones.

“No,” they laughed, snorting. “I meant you're  _ hot _ , Caleb, your body’s amazing.”

Caleb flushed, looking down at their stomach before kissing it, cushioning his head on their stomach pudge.

“It's not,” he mumbled, flustered.

“It is, I love it, and you don’t have to love it but know that I do,” Molly ran their talons through his hair and he lifted his head to kiss their breast. “And that's all there is.”

“Okay,” Caleb nodded, taking their nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, his hands rubbing their hips when Molly moaned softly. “I - is it bad that I like that you have breasts? I, um, I really like them…”

“No, no, you're bi, you're super allowed to like tits, everyone likes tits,” they laughed, jiggling their shoulders, making Caleb blush as their breasts bounced. 

“I'd still like you, even if you didn't have them,” Caleb murmured, hands on their sides, and Molly's smile turned a bit more tender.

“I know,” they cupped his face, pulling him down for a sweet kiss that tasted of Molly's favorite chocolate and marijuana.

It turned heated pretty quickly, what with Caleb's sudden ravenous hunger for Molly, his hands lifting to their breasts to squeeze and fondle them.

The two of them had been fooling around since that Friday night - and, well, after riding Molly's face and watching them get rawed within an inch of their life by Clay, Caleb had been a bit reassured that they wanted him as well in their relationship.

He was especially reassured when Molly whined into his mouth and bucked their hips, talons messing up his sweaty hair before pulling on it slightly - down, of course, Molly always seeked their pleasure with greed.

Caleb complied happily, though, lowering his mouth to their cunt and swiping his tongue through it, delighted in just how wet they already were, their tangy taste everpresent on his tongue as he grasped their thighs and spread their legs.

Molly mewled and hummed as he ate them out gladly. This had been what Caleb had been mostly doing in the past weeks whenever he felt his arousal present - something he already knew how to do and something he truly enjoyed doing. But lately he'd been getting this  _ itch _ to do something more. 

He wanted Clay and he wanted Molly and he wanted to do something more than suck on Molly's pretty little clit until they were arching off the mattress, gasping, like now.

“Oh, fuck,  _ yes _ !” They gasped, coming with tiny little whines, their toes curling and their thighs shaking around Caleb's head. “Oh, sweetheart, you're way too good to me.”

“Maybe,” Caleb pulled back, licking his lips, feeling the mess on his face sticky and sweet. “Where's that strap-on?”

“Under the bed, in the box,” they sighed happily, stretching for a second before reaching underneath, pulling out the box of toys that Caleb was semi-scared of.

Molly pulled out a little dildo and Caleb wrinkled his nose at it, leveling Molly with a look.

“What?” They laughed. “You want something bigger?”

“I wanna satisfy you,” he sighed, taking the skinny thing. “You've been fucked by Caddy. You can't possibly want something like  _ this _ after  _ that _ .”

Molly rolled their eyes, “Well, I  _ do _ want some double penetration one day, you know.”

Caleb choked, “double  _ what _ ?”

“I don't think you fully understand how much cock I can take,” Molly laughed, talons moving to his pert little ass and pulling him between their legs so tight that their cunts touched, making Caleb gasp. “Grind on me a little? I wanna get you hard as you can get.”

Caleb panted, face smushed into their tits, whining as he felt Molly taking off his underwear and rubbing against him so fucking deliciously.

“That's it, that's it,” Molly moaned, running their hands through his binder before taking a hold of his shoulders. “Fuck, Caleb,  _ fuck _ .”

“Want to fuck you,” Caleb mouthed at their nipple, body throbbing with arousal. “ _ Please _ . Molly, I wanna fuck you with a big cock.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want, darling,” they moaned as Caleb pulled back, burying his hand on the box of sex toys to find a big enough one. “It's - um, there's actually a Caddy one?”

Caleb paused, eyes going to Molly, who gave him a silly little grin. “He leaves from time to time and I get lonely, you know?”

“You've a copy of Clay’s dick on this box?” Caleb asked, a bit deliriously, heat scorching his body and his thighs becoming sticky with his arousal.

Molly smirked slowly, sitting up, their talons running through his thigh. “Yes. You wanna try it?”

Caleb let out a little whine, swallowing hard. “I - but it's so - it's so  _ big  _ and I've never -”

“I know,” Molly replied.

“I'd - I'd go for something smaller?” He winced. “I mean, I - I want that but it's…”

“A bit daunting, hmm?” Molly picked up the big Caduceus-sized dildo, making Caleb choke on his own saliva. “I love it but I've had a bit of a difficult time getting all of him in me but we went little by little.”

Caleb whined, eyes on the thick head as Molly brought it down to their pussy, teasing their clit with it, humming. Caleb's tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he watched his partner starting to push the dildo into them, inch by inch, their face scrunching up. 

It was such a godsdamn sight, fuck, and Caleb could come from it alone. He loved to watch them get fucked by Clay, it was his favorite thing, and to see them mewl and squirm as they were impaled by a silicone version of the firbolg…

Caleb whined as they finally stopped pushing it in, the two of them panting, Molly's legs obscenely wide as Caleb ran his hands through their thighs, stomach, knees, calves.

“Molly -” he breathed, crotch throbbing. “Molly, I need - I need to -”

“Please, please,  _ please _ , put the strap on and fuck me with this,” they begged, eyes dark. “Gods, Caleb, I want you to fuck me.”

“ _ Ja, ja _ ,  _ scheisse, was -  _ how do you put it?” Caleb mumbled, looking inside the box frantically. He jumped when Molly sat up, dildo still inside them, and let it press against the mattress, mewling at how deep it pushed it. “Molly -”

“Let me find it,” they panted, hands shaking as they buried them in the box, Caleb frozen, eyes on their cunt as they bounced slightly on it, unable to keep still.

“Gods, you're horny,” they laughed hysterically as Caleb rubbed himself, his eyes dark, his toes curling from pleasure. “Don't worry, I - I got it, it's right here, fuck, ah -”

“How do I put it on -”

“Here, just let me -”

“Molly, just take it out, you obviously can't think straight -”

“I've never been straight in my life -”

“ _ Molly _ -”

“What's going on here?” A happy, lazy voice asked from the doorway to the bedroom, making both the human and tiefling freeze and look over. Caduceus smiled at them both. “Wow, you two look nice. Are you gonna fuck?”

Molly and Caleb both felt the pressure of their arousal as Clay dropped his bag and began to get comfortable, popping open some buttons of his shirt, letting them see his furry, pink chest. Caleb didn't know how Molly felt, but he sure felt like climbing up the firbolg.

“Yes,” Molly purred, eyes on their boyfriend. “Yes, we are. Wanna join?”

“We'd - um, I was -” Caleb felt his mouth dry as Clay walked to the bed, his big hand finding Caleb's chin and lifting his head up. “I was…”

“I see the harness. You wanna fuck’em?” He asked curiously.

“Yes,” Caleb whispered, eyes wide.

“That's nice,” he smiled before leaning down and kissing Caleb, his big tongue sweeping through the human’s when Caleb gasped.

Caleb scrambled to grasp at Clay's arms, moaning as the firbolg took a hold on his hip and manhandled Caleb on his back on the bed, hands touching everywhere shamelessly, spreading his cunt, pushing his big thumb against Caleb's clit.

“You're pretty wet already, you two been playing?” He asked calmly, looking over at Molly, whose shaking thighs indicated how hard it was for them to half-haphazardly bounce on the fake dick. “Oh, is that my mold?”

“Yes,” they hissed.

“You wanted to fuck them with it?” He turned to Caleb, who gasped and nodded as Clay pushed a single finger into him. “That's really flattering.”

“I do,” Caleb panted, squirming on the single finger slowly fucking into him. “I want you too-”

“Nah, not today,” Clay hummed. “Just wanna watch and maybe guide. Don't feel like getting my cock wet.”

“Okay,  _ ja _ , that works,” Caleb whined. “Just - just -”

“I won't stop, don't worry,” Clay chuckled, still slowly fucking Caleb, his bright, warm eyes on the human before he whispered, “Molly, dear, won't you put the harness on him instead of being a greedy little slut?”

Mollymauk moaned, nodding, though none of their partners were looking at them and immediately grasping the harness and wobbling to Caleb. They still bounced on the dildo the best they could, despite the fact that the suction cup at the bottom had no solid ground to hold onto and they were basically grinding into it. Pretty unsatisfactory.

Even more unsatisfactory was the fact that they had to stop in order to fit Caleb into it, even  _ take it out _ , which finally drew Clay's and Caleb's attention.

It was an obscene, sucking, wet sound and Molly whined as the head popped off their cunt, feeling horribly empty as Clay grasped it from their hand and -

“ _ Caddy _ ,” they moaned, melting, slumping against Caleb's back when the human sat up to watch the firbolg take the silicone length and suck on it, tasting Mollymauk, making both the human and tiefling feel  _ weak _ . “Oh, fuck.”

“You always taste so nice,” Caduceus hummed, smiling over at the tiefling before grasping their thigh and dragging them to the edge of the bed. “Lemme see that cunt. I wanna see how empty you look.”

They swallowed, thighs parting for Caduceus, showing him their core - empty and pulsing and a deep purple, shining with arousal. The firbolg wasted no time in pushing the fake cock inside them, chuckling amusedly when Molly scrambled to get a hold of the sheets, screaming. 

“Cute,” he smiled, lopsided and happy as Molly squirmed on the bed and whimpered pathetically, wishing their boyfriend would  _ fucking  _ move his hand and not just let the dildo rest inside them. “Oh, no, no, don't fuck yourself on it, this is not for you yet,” he scolded, big hand moving down to press against their pelvis, heel pressing to their clit, making them buck up into it. “Tsk. Naughty naughty little slut.”

“Caddy,” they sobbed, knees drawn up to their breasts, panting hard. “Caddy,  _ please _ -”

“It's not me you should be begging,” he shrugged slowly, his free hand taking their wrists and pinning them to the bed, one knee pressing to the edge of the mattress and to the base of the fucking dildo. “Beg  _ him _ .”

Caleb gasped as Molly's red, red eyes landed on him, his fingers still touching the unfamiliar harness. It was rough to the touch but he liked it, stimming with it as Molly arched their back against Caduceus’ solid hold and licked their lower lip.

“Caleb, fuck me,” they breathed, knees spreading further. “Gods, I'm so wet for you, Caleb, please,  _ please _ , I need your big cock, I need it so bad, need you to fuck me -”

“Molly, shit,” Caleb's hands moved to them but he didn't know where to touch, where to start, he wanted their lips, their creamy thighs, their perfect chest, their tiny waist, their cunt, their ass,  _ he wanted everything _ . “I - where do I -” he looked to Caddy for help.

“Come here,” he cooed, pushing Molly further into the bed and sitting on his heels on the mattress, free hand patting his thighs so Caleb would climb on it.

Caleb did, breath getting a bit heavy as he felt Clay's clothed chest against his back, bit of fur tickling between his shoulderblades and the back of his neck. Molly was spread before him, knees far apart, silicone dick pushed to the hilt into their cunt and he felt himself gushing on Clay's lap, a flush taking over his face.

“I'm gonna put the cock on you, yeah?” Clay told him softly, taking it out, grabbing Caleb's jaw drop at how Molly shivered and their cunt contracted around nothing, the tiefling whining loudly. “I need to take off the strap-on, just a bit - yes, like that, see here?” Caddy tapped the bump at the piece of fabric that pressed against the back of the silicone cock. “That goes right -  _ here _ .”

“O- _ oh _ ,” Caleb gasped as it pressed right against his clit, his back bowing and his hands finding solid ground on Molly's thighs, squeezing them, his eyes rolling back as Caduceus began to pump gently the strap-on dildo. “Oh,  _ scheisse _ .”

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Molly laughed breathlessly, their knees now bracketing Caleb. “You gonna fuck me?”

“Please,” Caleb gasped, watching with wide eyes as Clay grasped his wrist and made Caleb touch the fake dick. “That feels -”

“It's yours,” Molly lifted their talons so Caleb's cheeks, cooing as they saw him choke up a little. “I know, I know, it's overwhelming, isn't it?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” he breathed, quickly leaning down to bury his face on their shoulder, whining when Molly's legs went around his waist. “Molly - Molly,  _ Gods _ , I - I want to fuck you with my cock.”

“Do it,” they hissed as the silicone fake out brushed the lips between their hips. “I want you so bad -”

“Fuck, fuck,” Caleb gasped as he reached between them both and grasped his cock, pressing the thick tip to their entrance. “I'm so big, can you -”

“I can take it, I want it,  _ please _ ,” they begged, talons buried now on his hair, pulling slightly. “I'm going crazy here, Caleb…”

“Go slow,” Clay ordered into Caleb's ear before he raised himself on his knees, directing Caleb's body with his own.

“Clay -”

“Move like I do,” the firbolg purred against the shell of his ear, hips pushing forward until Caleb was balls-deep in Mollymauk, the tiefling clinging to the human as they moaned into Caleb's mouth. “Fuck them.”

“ _ J-ja _ ,” Caleb stuttered, eyes wide, arms on each side of Molly's head before he clumsily pulled his hips back and slowly pushed them forward, Molly's mewl igniting something within him. “Oh, I'm - hmmm, that's -  _ nng _ !”

“Feel it, feel your cock in them,” Clay kept breathing into his neck. “Their pussy feels nice, doesn't it? Warm and wet, all for you -”

Clay's hands were now on Caleb's hips, guiding the pace, the human whimpering as he was directed to snap his hips into Molly's, the tiefling crying out his name.

“Slower, slower,” Clay rumbled, his chest warm and his arms engulfing Caleb, making him feel tiny while at the same time feeling powerful with Molly squirming around his cock. Gods, Caleb felt delirious and powerful and  _ strong _ . “I know it feels good but you've to slow down if you want it to last.”

“Clay, fuck,” he gasped as he felt the firbolg’s thick cock pressing against his backside. “You - you don't want to join?”

“I'm happy just guiding you,” he reassured, one hand moving from Caleb's hip to Molly's stomach, pressing down, the tiefling bucking against Caleb. “Stay still, pet, he wants to fuck you nice and proper.”

“Y-yes, fuck, oh,  _ oh _ !” Mollymauk moaned, trying to hitch one of their legs up higher as Caleb gained some confidence and began to thrust into them with purpose. “C-Caleb, fuck - ah! Ah!  _ Ah _ !”

Caleb watched with wide eyes and a small grin as he brought pleasure to Molly, his hands stuttering and hesitating before he finally placed one of their knee to pull their leg further up and the other one moved to their clit, rubbing the way they liked, slow but firm.

Mollymauk kept moaning and they probably wanted to be on their stomach, since that was their favorite position, but soon Caleb was leaving Clay's lap and hovering over them, Molly's vocal pleasure cutting off as they saw him on top of them.

“Caleb -” their breath hitched as he pressed deep into them, his hand falling beside their head as he build a good rhythm. “Oh…. _ oh… _ ”

“Now, that's a nice picture,” Clay smiled, sitting back as Molly's legs wrapped firmly around Caleb, the human now fucking them hard, panting against their neck, their talons shredding the sheets with a whine. “Wow, you two look good.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Caleb groaned, trying to go faster, starting to get tired, sweat running down his back - but he couldn't stop. He wanted to make them come, and hard.

“Caleb,” Molly sobbed, head dropping back, the sound of fabric getting ripped urging the human to suck and bite their throat as he sped up his hand on their clit. “I'm gonna come!” They cried out.

“Please,” Caleb moaned against their jaw, his hips stuttering as he felt himself getting closer too. “Fuck, Molly,  _ Gods _ , you're so good -”

“You're so big,” they whimpered, hand moving to his hair, pulling on it, meeting his thrusts with sweat beading on their beautiful lavender skin before their mouth opened, their nose scrunched up and they let out the most beautiful scream Caleb had ever heard, back arching. “Caleb! Caleb!  _ Caleb, ah!” _

The human watched with eyes wide open as Molly reached orgasm, squeezing around his cock, surely, around  _ his cock _ and - fuck, that was enough to send him over the edge, choking out their name, giving a few aborted thrusts before dropping on top of them, exhausted,  cum running down his thighs, his head swimming as he mouthed at their breast half-heartedly. Behind him, Clay gave a happy sigh.

The two of them panted hard, the air around them scorching as Molly hugged him tight to them, laughing a little.

“Wow,” Mollymauk purred the best they could, talons running through Caleb's hair. “That was amazing, darling.  _ So _ good. First time with a strap-on, you said?”

“ _ J-ja _ ,” he swallowed, kissing their collarbone before turning his head to Clay, who was watching them with such a wide grin that Caleb just had to smile back. “What - what's with that smile?”

“I just love you two,” he replied jovially, making Caleb choke. “Oh, no, don't worry, you don't have to say it back, Caleb, I just wanted to let you know because you're really handsome and nice to me and Molly and you're really smart and I like this dynamic we have. It's even better than before.”

“That it is,” Molly hummed, kissing Caleb's cheek. “I love you, too, Caddy - you okay? Sure you don't want anything?”

“Oh, yeah, m’fine,” the firbolg looked down at the big buldge on his pants and gave a small laugh. “Oh, wow, I knotted, that's a first one just from watching.”

“You,” Caleb sat up, eyebrows raised to his hairline. “You what?”

“This,” Clay unzipped his ruined pants and pulled them down enough to show his beautiful cock, exactly the same as the one Caleb still had buried on Molly, except -

Caleb swallowed, mouth going dry at the inflated base of it, looking even thicker and mouth-watering than it usually did.

“Hmmm, that's such a waste,” Molly whispered against Caleb's chest, eyes dark. “I could take it.”

“No, because I don't want to,” Clay replied easily.

“Okay!” Molly nodded, kissing Caleb's chin as the human turned to them, trying to process all this new information. “So! Shower?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” he laughed hysterically, his hand brushing a curl away from their face as he heard Clay moving around the room. “That's a good place to start.”


End file.
